Descensum
by Saraneth Lasombra
Summary: Athéna retient Nico captif dans les décombres du Labyrinthe, dans l'attente de son jugement par les Olympiens. Son crime ? Avoir fait passer l'amour avant tout le reste. Avant l'amitié, le devoir, l'honneur - et même sa propre âme. Jusqu'à la chute.
1. Prologue, 1ère partie

_Si quelqu'un avait été là, il aurait d'abord cligné des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière._

_La caverne était une sphère parfaite, sans la moindre ouverture. Elle était plongée dans une obscurité totale : la source de lumière venait du corps suspendu à au centre de la pièce, bras et jambes écartés, le corps enveloppé d'une sorte de ruban luminescent._

_Ce dernier, aussi brillant qu'un néon, s'enroulait tout autour de son corps, comme un reptile, et semblait entraver presque tous ses mouvements, lui laissant tout juste l'espace nécessaire pour respirer._

_Si quelqu'un avait été là, il se serait approché, intrigué, protégeant ses yeux de l'intense lumière. Il aurait alors découvert qu'elle émanait d'une étoffe – une longue bande d'étoffe blanche, tissée avec un soin infini. La lumière en jaillissait, pulsante, vibrante, formant des arabesques compliquées avant de se résorber dans la trame des fils entrelacés._

_Si quelqu'un avait été là, il aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait de magie. _

_Et si ce quelqu'un était parvenu jusqu'à ce lieu, protégé par des centaines de pièges et défenses naturelles et surnaturelles, il aurait probablement compris qu'il s'agissait là de l'œuvre d'une divinité – une divinité puissante. _

_Et peut-être même qu'avant de voir qui tenait l'extrêmité de la bande de tissu dans sa main fermée, à côté de l'espèce de cocon de lumière, ce quelqu'un aurait deviné de qui il s'agissait._

_Dépourvue de ses attributs divins, Athéna était résolument quelquonque. Elle avait déposé son casque et sa lance dans le couloir, derrière la paroi ensorcelée qu'elle seule pouvait traverser. Et sa chouette, Pallas, était probablement là-bas, elle aussi, voletant à travers les galeries sans fin du Labyrinthe. _

_Enfin, des vestiges du Labyrinthe. Après le triomphe de sa fille contre Gaïa, Athéna avait joué de son talent en stratégie pour s'approprier ce qui restait de l'œuvre de Dédale et Pasiphaé : et on ne refuse rien à une stratège dont la fille vient de sauver le monde par deux fois. Un soupçon de maîtrise de la Brume, et le tour était joué. Elle disposait d'un quartier général insoupçonnable._

_Et d'une prison inexpugnable._

_Si quelqu'un avait été là, il aurait vu une femme d'âge moyen, au visage terne, les yeux bleux-verts et scintillant d'une profonde sagesse, les cheveux bruns noués en un chignon traditionnel à la grecque antique. C'était là sa seule concession au passé : elle était vêtue d'un tailleur noir, ne portait pas une ombre de maquillage et ses pieds étaient nus._

_Mais ses mains irradiaient de pouvoir brut, et cela suffisait._

_Une lumière blanche auréolait l'Immortelle, et était absorbée par le tissu qui enserrait l'inconnu. _

_Si quelqu'un avait été là, en voyant la déesse tenir ainsi un corps flottant dans les airs, il aurait pensé, avec une ironie sinistre, à une petite fille tenant un ballon de fête foraine, ou à une femme tenant son chien en laisse._

_Si quelqu'un avait été là, il aurait frissonné. En remontant les circonvolutions de l'étrange momie, il aurait tenté d'apercevoir les traits du malheureux qui s'était attiré la colère d'Athéna. Et si ce quelqu'un y était parvenu, sa stupeur aurait été totale._

_Et il aurait à peine eu le temps de s'en remettre que la femme aurait brisé le silence, d'un chuchotement étrangement inexpressif._

_« Il te reste peu de temps, Nico di Angelo. »_


	2. Prologue 2ème partie

« Il te reste peu de temps, Nico di Angelo.»

« Je sais. »

Dans la pénombre, les yeux d'Athéna luisaient comme des braises incandescentes, des braises d'où n'émanaient aucune chaleur. Ses cheveux bruns semblaient des filaments de bronze, et ses pommettes étendaient des ombres aux angles durs sur son visage grave.

« Si tu désires quoi que ce soit, je – »

« Arrêtez. Je vous en supplie, arrêtez. Vous savez ce que je veux, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas me le donner, et vous savez que je vais mourir à cause de ça. »

« Nico – »

« Je suis fatigué, Athéna. Laissez-moi seul. »

Nico détourna la tête avec hargne. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de s'extraire de la conversation : sa tête était la seule à pouvoir bouger.

Les sourcils d'Athéna se froncèrent imperceptiblement, et ses lèvres esquissèrent un mot de deux syllabes. Nico serra ses dents en sentant l'étreinte brûlante du tissu ensorcelé s'étrécir sur la peau nue et blafarde de son torse. C'était toujours ainsi. Athéna n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres.

Il était enveloppé d'un véritable carcan de soie diaphane, constitué d'une seule bande de tapisserie qui enserrait ses poignets et ses chevilles et les étirait, en faisant une parodie de l'Homme de Vitruve. Rien d'étonnant à cela – Léonard de Vinci était un fils d'Athéna. Rien d'étonnant non plus au choix du tissu ensorcelé. Après tout, Athéna était aussi la déesse des tisserands, n'est-ce pas ?

Nico soupira. Cela finissait par devenir une obsession pour lui. Recenser toutes les choses relatives à Athéna était devenu chez lui une habitude compulsive. Au début, il avait vraiment l'intention de répertorier tous les domaines que maîtrisait l'Immortelle, dans l'espoir de trouver une faille en elle dont il pourrait se servir. Maintenant, c'est une simple habitude qu'il mettait en place en sa présence pour résister à ses manipulations. Cela lui permettait de rester sain d'esprit. Relativement.

Athéna n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis tout à l'heure. Ses yeux bruns s'irisaient d'argent, tandis qu'elle insufflait sa magie à la bande de tissu ondulante. Dès qu'elle cesserait de maintenir le sortilège, la lumière s'affaiblirait progressivement, se nourrissant du pouvoir divin résiduel, puis s'éteindrait en quelques heures. À ce moment, le cachot sombrerait dans les ténèbres, et les esprits des morts se remettraient à chuchoter, à supplier, à sangloter dans l'esprit de Nico pour l'empêcher de trouver le sommeil. Et il gémirait à son tour, appellerait Athéna de toutes ses forces, désespérée, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de se débattre, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise en sanglots rauques, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

Le seul pouvoir qui pourrait chasser les spectres était celui qui le maintenait en cet instant prisonnier. Les seuls moments où il aurait pu planifier son évasion étaient ceux où il ne pouvait plus penser de manière cohérente. C'était d'une logique imparable et cruelle. Mais rien d'étonnant à cela non plus. Athéna était la déesse de la stratégie, n'est-ce pas ?

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Pièger un fils d'Hadès avec des fantômes… Apparament, le cynisme aussi était une invention d'Athéna. Une bouffée de rage impuissante lui fit perdre son sang-froid.

« _Qu'est-ce – que vous – voulez – encore ? »_ cracha-il.

Il n'essayait plus de se débattre depuis un long moment. Le pouvoir de sa geôlière était trop puissant pour qu'il puisse détruire le tissu. Et bien entendu, le sortilège de luminescence servait à bannir les fantômes. Cela permettait à Nico de profiter d'un instant de silence, sans entendre le gémissement insoutenable des milliers d'âmes en peine qui erraient dans le labyrinthe, mais cela le privait également de la source de ses pouvoirs. Il était coincé, dans tous les sens du terme. Athéna pouvait l'interroger tout à son aise.

« Comprendre », fit-elle d'une voix douce. « Rares sont les choses qui échappent à ma compréhension, et tes actes en font partie, Nico di Angelo. Et je te comprendrai. Quoi qu'il en coûte. »

Elle se pencha vers lui. Il sentit son parfum – une odeur d'olivier, naturellement. Athéna était la déesse des oliviers, après tout...

_Arrête de faire ça ! _Il se demandait si ce n'était pas ça qui risquait de le rendre fou : cette compulsion, cette envie de vengeance qui grandissait dans sa poitrine et dans ses veines.

Puis une pensée lui vint, d'une ironie amère, mais qui lui insuffla un regain d'énergie : si Athéna avait vraiment l'intention de le tuer, il serait libre. Aucun dieu n'avait le pouvoir de détruire une âme humaine, et s'il irait aux Enfers, son domaine de prédilection, là où son père pourrait le protéger. Et Athéna n'aurait aucun pouvoir contre lui...

« Ton père a refusé de faire appel », poursuivit la déesse comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « Et nous savons très bien que ni Zeus, ni aucun autre dieu ne se prononcera en ta faveur. Ce qui me laisse seule juge de ton châtiment. Et crois-moi, si c'est ce que tu espères, je ne te tuerai pas. Je te laisserai croupir ici, après t'avoir rendu immortel. Je pense que ton père approuvera.»

Son père… Nico ferma les yeux, encaissant le choc. Il n'avait pas espéré une seconde que son père fasse quoi que ce soit pour lui : s'attirer la haine des autres Olympiens pour un simple demi-humain, pire, preuve vivante de sa trahison du serment des Trois Grands… tout simplement inconcevable. Et pourtant la douleur était là, violente. Il aurait voulu que Bianca, ou Hazel, soit avec lui en ce moment : elles seules auraient pu compendre la rancœur d'un enfant d'Hadès.

« Pourquoi, Nico ? »

La voix d'Athéna brisa la dernière entrave qui retenait la rage de Nico.

Un léger rire rauque naquit au creux de sa gorge sèche et s'échappa de sa bouche, méprisant, rageur. Sa colère consumait tout, sa peur et sa fatigue, sa colère faissait bouillir son sang et lui murmurait aux oreilles. Elle venait de le lui dire : il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« Me comprendre ? », ricana-il, la bouche tordue en un rictus. Sa voix était peût etre assorudie par les murs sombres, par sa fatigue et sa douleur, par sa peur et par sa faiblesse, mais elle contenait encore un peu du cynisme de l'ancien Nico, celui qu'il aurait été, s'il n'était pas arrivé ce qui était arrivé.

« Me _comprendre ? _C'est juste ça ? La toute-puissante, la_ si_ intelligente, la première de la classe Athéna, n'arrive pas à comprendre un simple petit mortel qui agit sur un coup de tête ? Tant d'intelligence en vous, c'est… renversant. »

Le visage d'Athéna devint aussi chaleureuse qu'un hiver à Tchernobyl.

« Oh, ne faites pas cette tête, déjà que vous n'êtes pas bien jolie quand vous êtes de bonne humeur… c'est que je vous ai dit sur votre intelligence qui vous perturbe ? Ne vous inquiètez pas, enfin : en tant qu'être divin, vous devriez pouvoir vous reposez sur une de vos autres qualités, comme…. ah, c'est vrai. Rien. »

Les yeux d'Athéna brillaient d'une lumière carnassière. Nico renversa sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire sauvage, presque un aboiement, empli d'une joie sombre face à la rage de sa tortionnaire. Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu la main. Même s'il était bien conscient que ce n'était pas ce genre d'insultes de cour de récréation. qui risquaient de vraiment énerver la déesse, il éprouvait à l'agacer une profonde satisfaction, et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il était enfin tombé sur une faille, et avait bien l'intention de l'exploiter.

« C'est vrai qu'en même temps, ça vous ajouterait du charme d'être un peu plus … hmm, féminine. Prenez exemple sur votre sœur Aphrodite, que tout le monde adore ! Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, si j'étais toujours en seconde place face à une potiche sans intérêt, je trouverais ça plutôt mauvais pour mon ego. J'en tomberai dans les pommes… d'ailleurs en parlant de pommes, vous vous rappellez surement cette histoire avec la guerre de Troie et –

« Assez ». La voix de la déesse était tranchante et précise, comme d'habitude, mais on sentait une aura de colère suinter de tous les pores de sa peau.

« Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si vous avez le charisme d'un cafard. Oh, excusez-moi, pardon, celle-ci était cruelle. Pour les cafards. Je corrige : n'importe quoi en a plus que vous. »

« Assez. »

« Ouah, quel vocabulaire étendu – si je pouvais, je vous applaudirais. Comme c'est difficile, après tout, de dire un mot qu'on n'a pas calculé pendant des années, de dire ce qu'on pense vraiment. Vous avez peur, Athéna, et si vous vous énervez contre moi, vous vous acharnez, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait du mal à votre fille, mais parce que j'ai agi selon mon cœur, et que ça vous effraie au plus haut point, parce que vous avez peur de vos sentiments à vous. Parce que c'est ça, hein, Athéna ? Ou alors vous avez vraiment un ego trop surdimensionné pour admettre que vous avez complètement oublié comment on fait pour aimer quelqu'un ? »

« JE-T'AI-DIT-DE-FERMER-TA-GUEULE ! »

La main d'Athéna s'arrêta à un millimètre de sa joue.

Le fils d'Hadès, choqué, regarda alternativement les doigts qui tremblaient près de son visage et le visage qui lui faisait face. Le rugissement d'Athéna l'avait terrifié. Jamais il n'avait vu Athéna exprimer une telle fureur. Ses pupilles étaient des points noirs perdus dans ses yeux écarquillés. Les lèvres de la déesse étaient si crispées qu'elles en virait aux blancs. Nico remarqua, avec stupeur un filet doré d'ichor qui brillait à leur commissure. La déesse s'était mordue jusqu'au sang.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de... tu ne... »

Athéna papillona des yeux, semblant émerger d'un état second. Détournant son regard de celui, interrogateur, de son prisonnier, elle serra les poings, expira lentement pour reprendre conscience, puis détendit les muscles de son corps et reprit aussitôt son attitude marmoréenne.

«Ne prétends plus jamais savoir quoi que ce soit à mon sujet, demi-mort. Tu vas bientôt être envoyé sur l'Olympe pour y être. Prie pour que tu sois encore indemne à ce moment-là. »

La toile se resserra brusquement, faisant danser des tâches devant ses yeux. Il toussa à en cracher ses poumons.

« Un accident est si vite arrivé », murmura Athéna d'une voix sourde.

À nouveau, l'étreinte du tissu s'amoindrit. Nico resta courbé, inspirant bruyamment, parcouru de spasmes. Mais son cerveau bouillonait. S'il trouvait, en usant de son ironie et de phrases subtiles, ce qui avait déclenché la colère d'Athéna, il pourrait peut-être s'en servir pour –

« Oh que non, fils d'Hadès. N'espère pas me battre sur mon propre terrain. Mais tu as raison cette mascarade n'a que trop duré. Et puisque tu m'y forces, je vais y mettre un terme ici et maintenant. »

Elle s'approcha encore – beaucoup trop près. L'odeur d'olives saturait l'espace qui les séparait. Mais il y avait une autre odeur. Une odeur ancienne, très ancienne, un odeur de temples et des ruines, de souvenirs. Une odeur de mémoire.

De l'encens.

Athéna allait invoquer quelque chose. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Son père lui avait toujours dit que l'encens attirait les entités puissantes comme le miel attire les mouches. Il réfléchit frénétiquement, cherchant dans sa mémoire qui Athéna voudrait appeler si elle voulait lui arracher des aveux.

Il y avait des douzaine de réponses. Toutes étaient terrifiantes.

Le regard de la déesse semblait toujours aussi froid et calme, mais cette fois il luisait d'impatience. Soudain, elle commença à réciter une incantation en grec antique.

« _J'invoque la Reine Mnèmosynè, épouse de Zeus, qui enfanta les Muses sacrées_… »

La bandelette qui entourait Nico se détacha de sa peau, lui arrachant un halètement de surprise, et se mit à tournoyer. De plus en plus vite. Jusqu'à former un véritable vortex de lumière aveugle en perpétuelle croissance – toujours plus vaste, toujours plus brillant. Sa vision commença à se troubler, et il dut lutter pour garder conscience. Prise avec lui dans le maëlstrom, Athéna, les paupières hermétiquement fermées, solidement campée sur ses pieds pour conserver son équilibre, luttait elle aussi. Mais elle poursuivait sa litanie.

« … _Mnèmosynè qui guérit les esprits égarés, qui inspire tous les hommes, qui hante toutes les âmes… »_

À la surface de la bande tournoyante, une série de visions se mit à défiler. La lumière et l'ombre se succédaient en une danse aveuglante, hypnotique, dangereuse. Le monde semblait chavirer autour de Nico. Les images se succédaient sans la moindre logique.

_Deux guerriers se poursuivant autour des murs d'une cité._

_Une jeune fille hurlant de désespoir pendant que ses cheveux se muaient en serpents._

_Une autre dont le corps mort se muait lentement en un corps de monstre à huit pattes._

_Deux jeunes filles en train de se battre au bord d'un lac._

Son champ de vision se diffracta soudain en mille visions, toutes situées en des points des différents. Il voyait des dates défiler, des ruines se relever, des visages dissemblables, certains humains, d'autres non. La voix d'Athéna semblait doublée par une autre voix – une voix d'enfant.

« … _Déesse puissante, qui affermit la raison des mortels, très douce, vigilante, qui fait qu'on se souvient de toutes choses, qui excite la pensée des mortels et leur donne la volonté d'agir… »_

L'odeur d'encens devenait insupportable. Nico ne sentait même plus son propre corps. Soudain tout bascula dans les ténèbres, et la voix chorale s'interrompit. Il espéra vainement, pendant un instant, que le sort avait échoué.

Puis les derniers mots résonnèrent dans le néant.

« _Ô Bienheureuse Déesse, accorde la mémoire à ceux qui enseignent tes mystères, et chasse l'oubli loin d'eux. »_

Nico sombra.


End file.
